Dark Evolution
by Tripenguinman
Summary: The Chronotron resurfaces in Kowalski's scientific imagination and he rebuilds it. But when it all goes wrong, Skipper and Private are lost in time and must survive one of the greastest times of suffering in the world. More details inside. M for violence.


This chapter was written by my friend; From Darkness and Light. Give her a round of applause.

DARK EVOLUTION

Chapter 1: Chromotron's Return

It was late in the month of October, and it's breeze soothes into Central Park Zoo as it freshest the visitors' faces as do animals through out. Many visitors were staring and gazing at the zoo's animals, fascinated of earth's natural creatures. Though, some were not acting its species.

"Maurice, hit it!" came the order of King Julien warming up for his dancing.

The aye-aye, who was the right-paw lemur, rolled his eyes and sighed knowing he will have to dance too, by order of his king. Next to Maurice was a mouse lemur named, Mort. He smiled largely and walked over to his king, or at least started to until Maurice pulled him back.

"Not now, Mort. You know King Julien n-"

Julien cut Maurice off. "Maurice, the people are here and I hear no music!" Maurice sighed once more and he pushed a button on the stereo to begin the music playing. But, none was heard.

"Maurice!" Julien yelled, impatient that it's taking so long to hear the rhythm.

The aye-aye opened the battery compartment to find that none was wrong. The batteries weren't missing, and they just got new ones from the package from Alice's office.

Maurice was clueless.

Off far from the lemurs' habitat was the penguins' own environment. But, they like to call it there H.Q. There were four penguins total, and they claim to be an elite team. Not knowing, the near future that will soon befall them.

Skipper, the leader and strong, smiled towards the lemurs' habitat knowing full well of the mammals conflict. He knew it wasn't as much the right thing to do, but it was the benefit for all zoo animals, including the visitors.

Rico, the maniac and tough, laughed insanely when the penguins heard the scream of the lemur king. He found out about his problem with the stereo.

Private, the youngest and innocent, did not laugh of such a prank they laid for Julien. He thought it was cruel for them to do, but kept quiet. The young one, felt ashamed.

Kowalski, the tall and intelligent, chuckled for a bit. But, his own mind was somewhere else that will determine the fate for him and his team-mates.

None knew about this yet.

Skipper turned to his comrade, Kowalski, and put a flipper on his shoulder in a friendly matter. "Nice going, soldier. How'd you do it?"

"Well, Skipper, I did what any noble genius would do." Kowalski answered with authority. And, put his mind back to the present.

"Really? What'd you do?" questioned the leader penguin.

"I disconnected some wiring, and covered it by its plastic armor."

Skipper smiled. "Nicely done, Kowalski. Couldn't done it better myself."

"Thank you, Skipper." replied, Kowalski.

Kowalski heard the chuckle and noticed the smile of his leader. The brilliant bird smiled, but his expression drifted of once more, into his own fantasies and imagination.

Rico noticed his far-off features and he shook his comrade to return to reality. Kowalski shook his head. "What?" he turned towards Rico, who was gesturing to explain himself of his behavior lately.

"Nothing you would understand, Rico." answered Kowalski.

Rico wouldn't accept the answer. He glared at the tall bird for more explanation, knowing there is something wondering Kowalski's mind. And, he wants to know what. The Mohawk penguin, has noticed that for the past few weeks Kowalski has been in his lab for almost 24 hours a day. He only comes out when need to, but other than that. Nothing. Rico is not the type for mushy stuff, but that didn't mean he didn't care for his comrades. Which included Kowalski.

Kowalski tried to ignore Rico's constant glaring of disapproval.

Private and Skipper noticed the odd behavior of Kowalski too. But, never thought much of it. Skipper assumed it's just a new invention and wants to keep it secret until further notice. Private thought the same.

Rico even had similar thoughts, but there was something off that he couldn't fully comprehend yet.

Skipper and Private were a little surprised of Rico's behavior.

Kowalski huffed. "I'll be in the lab."

Before anybody could say anything. Kowalski was already down in H.Q. Rico was about to follow, but Skipper held him back. "Let him be, soldier. I'm sure he has a good reason for acting like this."

Rico glanced at Skipper, before nodding. The leader smiled and let go. Private fixed his gaze at the lemurs' habitat. Knowing they are miserable, and it was their fault. Silently, Private always thought that Skipper could be cruel. Nobody would have done such a thing to Private's eyes of innocence.

The maniac bird stared at the H.Q. opening. Rico seemed to be in the daze now. He just had a bad feeling today, and he didn't know why. But, all it was just a bad vibe.

Nothing more.

Kowalski was in his lab, finishing his last touches, though his flippers were shaking from excitement. He knew that he had another chance of a break-through without having anything terrible events to take place.

"Done!" he sighed, and observed his invention.

The Chromotron.

Everything was the same, except it had more secure armor and it was larger. Probably the size of Kowalski.

Kowalski smiled with glee, and rushed out his lab to tell the others. And, to finally prove that he can time-travel, without any mistakes.

Outside Kowalski's lab, but within H.Q. Skipper was going through old files. He came across a file that wasn't his but someone before. Skipper remembered this file very well. This file was very important, for it told the perfect strategies of combat. To Skipper, all the greatest combat moves were created in World War 2. He felt that when it was that period of time that was filled with fear and loss, it let the instinct within man and animal to the fullest. Just to survive. All of Skipper's signature moves were in the file to teach.

Rico was no where to be seen in H.Q.

Private was watching the telly.

Kowalski burst the lab door open. Skipper and Private eyed him in surprised.

"I have done it!" exclaimed Kowalski.

"Done, what?" asked Private. He got up and went over to Kowalski, Skipper did the same.

The tall bird smiled wider. "Come, and I'll show you both."

"Shouldn't we get Rico?" suggested Private.

Kowalski forgotten about Rico. And, the more he thought about his comrade, the more of what he thought best to keep Rico out of it. The maniac could cause serious damage just as much as Julien. "I think its best we keep him out of it."

Skipper was shocked at Kowalski's words. "Now, hold on, Kowalski. We're team, and we go through everything together."

"I know, Skipper. But, I think it's just for the best." Kowalski encountered.

The leader sighed. "Alright."

"But, Skippah!" Private began.

"Private!" Skipper warned.

Private sighed in defeat. "Okay, sir." He knew that his leader thought best, but sometimes he wishes Skipper could hear him out like he does with everyone else.

The three penguins waddled to the lab that belonged to Kowalski. And, what they saw shocked the leader and Private.

"Kowalski! Don't you know what happened the last time!" Skipper reminded Kowalski, of the incident of time-travel.

Private nodded in agreement. "Remember, Kowalski. Bad things could happen!"

Kowalski seemed to ignore their warnings. "Don't worry. It's more control than ever before."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Skipper with suspicion.

"Well, this time instead of a few buttons, there would be a security of codes. To make sure there would be no mistakes." Kowalski determined.

Private stared at Kowalski. "But, Kowalski. What happens if you mess up the code?"

"I'm sure I won't, Private." chuckled Kowalski with pride.

Skipper thought of this. "Hey,...This means I can slap some hippies! Alright, Kowalski, start this up! But, first we need to get Rico."

Private gulped. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Skippah?"

"Of course! Why ever not?" Skipper questioned.

"Because it can end badly like last time." Private mentioned.

Skipper chuckled. "Aw, Private. Not as long as we have codes!"

Kowalski nodded in agreement with a smile. Energetic of starting his break-through.

Private sighed. "Then...I guess it's alright."

Skipper smiled and patted Private on the back. "Good to know, soldier."

The young British penguin smiled nervously, still thinking that this is a bad idea.

Kowalski eyed the chromotron and went over to it. He observed the technology of his re-new creation. Kowalski laid his flipper in mid-air over the codes and buttons. Not knowing, that Rico came down to H.Q., for all he was doing was keeping the tourists busy, and he thought he needed a break. He saw Kowalski's lab open and went over to the door, to see Private and Skipper talking, Kowalski, and...the chromotron! Not again! He stomped to Kowalski in anger.

"Wat o ink u re ing?" blabbed out Rico.

Kowalski jumped and turned towards Rico, but in the process of jumping he went all over the control panel that was active, for Kowalski wanted it to power up.

The penguins heard the sparks of electricity, and the room went dark. The chromotron started to flicker and was soon to full power and sucking anybody in its path. Private didn't expect the sudden attack, and he had nothing to hold on too. The chromotron created a worm-hole on the side and sucked in Private, while he screamed.

"HELP!"

Skipper gasped. "Private!" he was holding on the table, but it became slippery and sucked him too. "Ahh!"

Even though Kowalski was the closest, Rico took a hold on him and threw him out of the lab, while closing the door. Rico was confused what just happened and only did what instinct told him too. He grabbed hold of the chromotron with all his strength, using his leg muscles, but the worm-hole started to suck him too! Rico let himself go and let the power pull him in, but Rico put the invention in front of him. Then the chromotron got sucked in before Rico. Once it was sucked in, the worm-hole closed immediately, and Rico hit the wall hard.

He fell backwards and saw Kowalski barge in.

The tall bird would have barge in sooner, if it weren't for the fact that when he was threw out of the lab, he hit his head on the concrete, and he tried to regain focus ever since.

Kowalski glanced around, not finding Skipper or Private. He noticed that the chromotron was gone, and Rico was in a daze. But, there was only one issue in Kowalski's mind.

Private and Skipper are gone. In any time in history.

But, the question is...

Where and when?


End file.
